Heartache
by b4 Dawn 101
Summary: Oliver/Tess, aka Tollie. During their escape from the island, Oliver and Tess begin to see each other in a different light. Season 8 spoilers. Oneshot, I think.


AN: Spoilers for season 8...kind of... If you haven't seen it, you'll be kind of lost. Sorry about that.

One of the first Tollie fics ever! (Violet-Shadow was the first to post one here, I'm pretty sure.) I am so in love with this ship, it's insane. So I couldn't help but write this.

This is set when they're escaping. It starts with Oliver as the main character. The second part rewinds to the beginning and centers around Tess.

So I hope you like it!

* * *

Oliver caught her hand and started running towards the beach. "Come on, we have to get out of here!"

Tess pulled on his arm in protest. "No! Stop! I need to go get her!" Her voice was an octave higher and more desperate than usual.

He wanted to say no. Scream that he had been trapped on this godforsaken island for two years. That her friend would have stayed behind to save them.

But the pleading look in her green eyes pained him. How could he say no? Instead, he turned around with her to where her friend's body lay. Together, they carried it onboard the boat.

The bracelet that had belonged to her dead friend now glittered in the light as Tess raised her hands to take down her hair. She let the messy brown mass fall in front of her eyes. "Go put her somewhere. I'll set the boat on course." Even then, she was good at giving orders.

Oliver nodded and pretended not to see the tears welling in her half-hidden eyes. He easily carried the body below deck. He was secretly grateful to have this task--for the life of him, Oliver Queen couldn't remember how to read charts. His old teachers at Excelsior would have been displeased.

When he came back up into the sunlight, the boat was moving. Tess was pouring over some charts on a table by the wheel. Her hair still shielded her face.

Oliver felt the pain in his heart again. As he walked closer, he heard quiet sobs. Her shoulders shook a little as she took a breath to calm herself. One tear caught the sunlight as it fell with a splash onto the map.

Tess hadn't been studying the charts. She was crying. Oliver's heart ached for her. He knew what it was like to lose those closest to you. He knew that there were no words that could ease the pain.

He gently touched her shoulder, hoping that the simple gesture would somehow convey how much grief he felt for her.

Tess raised her beautiful green eyes to meet his. They held so much hopelessness. "She was my best friend--" Her voice broke.

His heart wrenched just a little bit more. The next second, Oliver was holding her close in his arms. No words he would ever say could ease the pain, but he hoped that she could feel his heart pounding heavily in his chest, aching to take some of her pain for himself. And he now realized that it only beat for one reason.

He hardly knew her, but he loved her. And over his dead parent's graves, he would do everything he could to comfort her.

--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

Oliver caught her hand and started running towards the beach. "Come on, we have to get out of here!"

Tess pulled on his arm in protest. "No! Stop! I need to go get her!" Her voice was an octave higher and more desperate than usual. She glanced at the bracelet on her wrist. _Did you really think that you would wear it until you died?_ she asked silently.

She was surprised and grateful that Oliver had not said no, but had instead followed her back. The two carried the body back; Tess knew he took most of the weight. Something other than grief twisted her heart and stomach. She didn't like the feeling.

Tess pulled her hair down once onboard, tilting her head so that it fell in her face. She needed some time alone. She didn't want to see him, and she especially didn't want him to see her crying. "Go put her somewhere. I'll set the boat on course."

Oliver nodded and went below deck, the limp body carried in his arms like an oversized doll. Tess tried to hold back tears as she started the boat and checked the maps. She made sure that they were sailing in the right direction before letting her thoughts drift back to the reason for her sadness.

Her friend, cold and lifeless below deck. Her best friend. _It could have been me. _Tears started flowing down her cheeks. She watched as one splashed to the map on the table before her. She shut her eyes tightly and succumbed to the sobs that had been held in too long.

She almost jumped in surprise when a hand touched her shoulder. Oliver had come back up, and she hadn't even noticed. His gentle touch rocked her to her core. She could almost feel the care he had for her. And she could _definitely_ feel the care she had for him. She turned her eyes to meet his beautiful brown ones. They held so much compassion. "She was my best friend--" Tess couldn't say anymore; fresh tears pored from her eyes.

She suddenly found herself in his strong arms. His heart beat steadily in the chest that was pressed so close to hers. It comforted Tess to be held by another human, by Oliver Queen. The thought sent chills through her whole body. She laid her head on his broad shoulder and didn't try to stop the tears.

She barely knew this man, but she trusted him with her whole being. She had saved his life, and he had saved hers. They would always have a connection. And she knew that he would keep her safe forever.

* * *

Reviews, anyone? :D


End file.
